


Hell's Kitchen

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During summer training, all the roommates have to take turns cooking. When it comes around to Rin and Nitori's turn, it doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Kitchen

“Rin, Nitori! It is your turn to cook”  
“Spaghetti can’t be that hard right?” Nitori looked nervous.  
  
“No, just get out what we need. Measuring cups, 2 pans, the noodles-“ As I read the instructions, Nitori scurried to keep pace. He had on a little apron on over his clothes. Damn, he looked freaking adorable.  
  
“There. I got everything”  
  
“Great, now measure 6 cups of water while I start on the vegetables.” He nodded and went to work. I really enjoyed cooking and I was actually pretty good, if I say so myself. So I decided to show off my skills as I began cutting the vegetables.  
  
“Woah, senpai, where did you lean how-“ The water he was measuring shook as Nitori spun around to look at me.  
  
“Oh god, I am so sorry. I am so careless.”  
  
“No, don’t worry about it. Just focus okay? You can do this. Now, how many cups of water were already in the pot?” I reach to pull off my soaking wet jacket and return to the task at hand.  
  
“Senpai, I uh forgot how many cups were in the pot.” He was clearly embarrassed as he avoided meeting my stare. Damn, he is struggling to even boil a pot of water. Rough start. Frankly, if it was anybody else I would have kicked them out of the kitchen without a second thought, but I couldn’t fire the cutest Sous Chef on the planet. I don’t think even Gordan Ramsey would be able too. And he was trying so hard. It was endearing. I empty out the pot and fill it up myself. I turn my head to see him attempting to turn on the stove top. I reach over his shoulder and turn it on.  
  
“Uh, thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Now tell me when it boils okay?” He nodded and turned to watch the water. I pull out another pan and slide next to Nitori to cook the vegetables. I had to keep myself from laughing. Nitori’s face was priceless. He was concentrating so hard it looked like he was going to pass out. I lay a hand on his shoulder and trace his small frame. I could feel the tension release from his body and he turned to smile at me.  
  
“Looks like it is boiling. Great, we should add the pasta.” Nitori hesitated, then he grabbed the pasta box. I watch as he carefully breaks the dry noodles in half and gingerly places them in the boiling water. I smile in approval. That could have easily been a train wreck.  
  
“Add a little bit of olive oil.” I began to search for the proper seasoning for the vegetables.  
  
“Oh.”  
I felt something wet hit my skin.  
  
“Senpai I,”  
Somehow, he has managed to drench my shirt in olive oil.  
  
“You better, uh, take that off”. He motions to my shirt. I shook my head and moved to take it off.  
  
“Sorry I am such a clutz” Nitori giggled and returned to the pasta.  
  
“Yeah, just be a little more careful from now-“ As I spoke Nitori spun around with a spoon full of blazing hot water.  
  
“Fucking hell, Nitori” I could feel the water seep through the fabric to my skin. Without thinking, I reached for my belt and took off my now scalding hot and dripping wet jeans. I got goosebumps as I felt the cold air hit my skin. All I had left, that Nitori hadn’t soiled, were my boxers. I met his stare and saw a small grin develop as he diverted his gaze and blushed. I inched toward him.  
  
“Oh so you think you’re cute huh? That this funny?” Nitori was smiling from ear to ear as he glanced down at my boxers  
  
“Not so fast don’t-“ Nitori reached for the pasta sauce on the counter.  
  
“Opps.”  
  
  
“Is dinner ready guys?” Footsteps echoed through the hallway of the summer house.  
  
“Oh shit!” Nitori collapsed to the floor laughing his ass off, while I picked up my clothes and retreated to the laundry room muttering curse words under my breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin's celebrity crush is totally Gordon Ramsey.


End file.
